TiMeLeSs
by GrAc10us
Summary: a story of a beauty and a beast. wit a very interesting nd different twist. R
1. iNtRo

Once upon a time there were two people that were destined for each other. One was handsome from the start but lacked in personality. The other, a woman born with a deformity in her face due to her mother's addiction with drinking, was ugly but had much beauty inside of her waiting to be discovered. When the two would finally come together they would share a bond and a love that was so pure it would be timeless. 

The woman, Lily, dealt with a lot of pain in her past. She never had friends growing up and was always rejected because of her looks. She began to feel as though looks were the only thing that mattered in the world. Her mom was an alcoholic and everyone that tried to help her ended up getting hurt. Everyone was scared of her, even her own sister. Lily's aunt knowing the danger and hurt that Lily was in offered her home to Lily. During high school Lily never took her up on that offer until the beatings and pain grew. She was so bruised and scarred that after high school she escaped her life of horror to live with her aunt. Her aunt, a wealthy woman, also lived in seclusion. Lily began to believe that their was hope in the world and that some things can actually be good in her life. But, one tragic night, Lily's aunt passed away and the pain in Lily's heart, placed her into a deep depression. She lived alone in her aunt's big home in loneliness, waiting for her own death to take her away.

One day, while she tended her rose garden, her only joy, she heard footsteps cautiously approaching her huge mansion. She gently crawled out of her garden and watched a handsome man creeping towards her castle. Little did she know he was the man that would take away all her pain. He would show her joy and love. His name was Paul and he intrigued Lily. He looked confused and lost so she stalked him into her home. 

"Hello? Hellooooooo?" he cried. She still remained in her hiding spot and watched him. He looked so lost she took pity on him and wanted to converse with him.

"Hi," she said nervously. She didn't have human contact in years and was scared of the man. He whipped around paranoid he was going crazy and hearing voices or if he was trespassing 

"Who's there?" he asked with a trembling voice.


	2. WouLd u MaRRy mE?

_"Hi," she said nervously. She didn't have human contact in years and was scared of the man. He whipped around paranoid he was going crazy and hearing voices or if he was trespassing _

  


_"Who's there?" he asked with a trembling voice._

  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

  


She smiled at his fear and thought _what an interesting turn of events this is. The poor man's afraid of the ugly beast._

  


"You are allowed to stay here for one night, and eat whatever you want, under one condition. You must NOT touch a single rose. Don't even think of taking one home." With that, she quickly exited the room. 

  


Her words must have sparked a curiosity in the man's head or it could be that her house was covered with beautiful, luscious roses that the man desperately wanted a rose. As he was going home, he passed by her rose garden and desired to take one home with him. _After all she has so many. She won't miss just one will she? _He took the smallest rose he could find. At that, all the roses died and he could hear a horrifying scream. He tried to escape but couldn't find the exit. He turned around and was face to face with Lily. 

  


"I'm so sorry. Your roses are so beautiful. I had to take one. Please I'm so sorry."

  


"I'm sorry too. The roses were the only way for an exit. Without the roses there is no way in and no way out. Each rose is a part of me and when one dies, they all fall apart. You are stuck here until the roses start to bloom once more." She looked at him and saw the despair in his eyes and felt tears well up in hers. She pitied him and wondered if he was hurting because he didn't want to stay with such an ugly person. 

  


"Um," Lily said timidly, "if you want, you can stay in a room while you're here. I don't expect you to stay outside with the roses until they grow."

  


He couldn't look at her but nodded. She led him into her house and went up one flight of the many. She led him into an amazing room.

  


"You can stay here until the doors open again. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. If you're hungry, dinner will be at 7:00 sharp." She quietly exited and left him alone with his thoughts. He was curious as to why she was being so kind to him and why she looked so sad. He was desperate to find out so he went to go look for the dining area. He got lost and was wandering around the castle aimlessly until at exactly 7:00 did he find the room. The table was all set so he sat down and waited for his host. 

  


"What are you waiting for? Your dinner's getting cold." He heard her voice directly in front of him but wasn't able to see her. The other end of the table was dark but he knew she was there. He could feel her presence. He began to eat not knowing that he was so hungry. After awhile, when he was becoming slightly full he decided to make conversation with his host.

  


"Wow, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that?"

  


"Mostly my aunt. She was an amazing chef. She taught me to live life for yourself but cook for others. I never understood what that meant. I still don't."

  


"Hm.. So, what should I call you? I mean, I'm going to be here for awhile aren't I?"

  


"You can call me Lily. It's odd how my name is Lily when I love roses. It's amazing how life can change someone. I always thought I'd be by myself forever."

  


"Oh, well my name's Paul."

  


"Okay Paul. I'm going to turn in. Paul? Would you ever consider marrying someone like me?" she asked. At that moment, she was thankful to be in the shadows because he couldn't see her fear and anticipation. Paul on the other hand, didn't know how to respond. 

  


She saw that he was confused and scared and said, "Don't be afraid. Tell me the truth." He finally responded with a simple no and left the table. Every night, this continued. 


End file.
